Hawkfrost Wins for Once
by LightningstormZero
Summary: As Mistyfoot comes back from being caught, Hawkfrost kills her, and becomes deputy, and soon leader. As Hawktar wants to create HawkClan, trouble finds him, and its Life or Death in this way as he faces corruption, treason, love, and someone finding out.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story about Hawkfrost. I don't think there's much like this.**

Hawkfrost flexed his claws eagerly, and his eyes shone with anxiety. He had to thank his father. And soon, he would create HawkClan. But first, he had to do this.

"Come on Reedwhisker," the voice of Mistyfoot called as Hawkfrost spotted two glossy figures dashing across the territory, anxious to get home. Finally. This was his chance.

"Hey, Hawkfrost!" the smaller of the two cats called. "We're back!"

Smiling evilly, Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws and called back, "We've been waiting for you!"

Reedwhisker was the first to come to Hawkfrost, a broad smile on his face, thanking Hawkfrost eagerly.

Hawkfrost snarled menacingly, much to Reedwhisker's surprise, and then Hawkfrost lashed out at the tom. Mistyfoot gasped, and then rushed to Reedwhisker's side, but it was all part of Hawkfrost's plan.

"Get off him!" Mistyfoot growled.

Hawkfrost turned and pounced at Mistyfoot, and then, despite her yowls, he bit down on her pulsing neck, and she died quickly.

Reedwhisker wailed in grief, but then coughed. HE coughed again, and again. He tried to speak, but he just couldn't.

Hawkfrost gave a mirthless laugh. "Finally I will be deputy of RiverClan. And after Leopardstar is dead, I shall create HawkClan! You want to know my plan, Reedwhisker?"

Reedwhisker tried to say yes, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Ha ha! Don't worry, your voice box has malfunctioned; I bit it open, and soon, you will die death by suffocation! Well anyway, now that Mistyfoot is dead, I shall claim that you killed Mistyfoot, and I ripped out your voice in revenge. But of course, who would believe son would kill mother? No one! So I shall have you nod your head, or I will kill you, and claim that a rouge wiped out your lives and I pushed them in the river. Choose."

Reedwhisker vigorously shook his head no.

Hawkfrost laughed again. "Then this will be the first kill I'll have enjoyed." HE raised his paw, and…

**Basically what happened here was that Hawkfrost killed Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker when they came back from being caught by twolegs. **

**Spoilers for next chapter:**

**1) Hawkfrost finds forbidden love**

**2) Hawky gets appointed**

**3) Mothwing gets ******  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, in this chapter**

**1) Hawkfrost finds forbidden love**

**2) Gets appointed**

**3) Mothwing gets ****ed**

"_Leopardstar_! I have a message for Leopardstar!" Hawkfrost yelled once inside the RiverClan camp.

Leopardstar walked out of her den, annoyed by the disruption.

"What!" she snapped.

"Mistyfoot is dead!" Hawkfrost announced dramatically. Around him, many of the cats, especially the soft queens like Mosspelt, were breaking into tears, screaming no. Hawkfrost allowed himself a millimeter of a grin; step one complete.

"How was this, Hawkfrost," Leopardstar sneered, accusation clear in her voice.

His plan was already made, and so believable that he didn't need to dip into his true ability.

"When I awaited Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker's arrival, a rouge was traveling our borders, and he killed Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker brutally. I managed to kill him, but he and his friends threw Mistyfoot, Reedwhisker, and the rouge in the river; you can even see the traces of blood and bodies left in the rivers," Hawkfrost said confidently, his eyes showing grief as his spirit was exploding with joy.

"Show us," Leopardstar said bluntly, and Hawkfrost smiled, saying he would be more than happy to.

Leopardstar growled silently, and as she stepped toward the camp entrance, two warriors made to follow her.

"No," she snarled, turning on them both. "This is for only me and Hawkfrost!"

**(Line Break: For all of you thinking it will be Leopardstar, is it really forbidden?)**

"See there?" Hawkfrost said, pointing at the two dead bodies and the blood leaking away from them. "Recognize them?"

Instead, Leopardstar asked, "Where's the rouge?"

Hawkfrost was ready. "Washed away; I ripped out most of him before I threw him in. See?" He pointed to the thin strands of gut stuck between the boulders.

Little did Leopardstar know that it was Reedwhisker's gut, ripped from his flank, and he was put to be placed where his ripped side was unknown.

"So he was so light that he was carried off by the current?" the voice of MOthwing came behind Hawkfrost. The tom in question froze; this was not part of his plan!

"Willowshine," Hawkfrost growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting herbs," she replied through a mouth of herbs.

"Willowshine, do you think this is possible?" Leopardstar asked. Hawkfrost couldn't believe how wrong his plan was going.

Mothwing fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, I guess it is. If the rouge was killed, then Hawkfrost should have some cuts, right?"

Dread filled Hawkfrost. He completely forgot about that! Then he remembered the cuts he received from the badger attack.

"Erm, I do have battle wounds." Hawkfrost showed a long, jagged cut that was ingrained in his skin from a badger attack. He only hoped that these two were stupid enough to believe him. If not, there was always what happened to Mistyfoot.

"Hmm." Leopardstar eyed a mouse from the corner of her eye. "Whatever. Hawkfrost, you will stay deputy, and Mothwing, escort him back to camp. The ceremony will be on the next sunhigh."

LINE- Big time gap. We are now on the part where Leafpaw comes to visit Mothwing where the poison leaks to the kits

"Here, give them some yarrow," Leafpaw advised as Mothwing was eying Pebblekit.

"She's going to die!"

"No she's not, if you give then yarrow!" Leafpaw argued.

"What's the use?"

"Mothwing!" chirped Minnowkit. "Pebblekit's turning purple!"

Leafpaw ignored Mothwing's cries and instead, stuffed the few stalks into the kits mouth. Upchucking violently, Pebblekit fell onto his side, and closed his eyes.

"He's gone," Leafpaw whispered.

Mothwing wailed silently.

Hawkfrost, who was watching the entire scene from outside, stepped in. "Mothwing, can I speak with you?"

Mothwing nodded feebly. She followed Hawkfrost outside, and then looked at her brother.

"I think you should be remember your priorities."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the ThunderClan idiot is taking your job. Mothwing, now that Leopardstar is off talking with the leaders, I'll have to exile you."

Mothwing's eyes turned to two flat discs as she yelled, "WHAT!"

"By tomorrow, if RiverClan finds you on my- I mean our- territory, they have permission to kill you."

**So, there. It was a long chapter. And, I guess you can find out his love. **

**Spoilers**

**1) Hawkfrost changes his name**

**2) Mothwing appears, but she has a package**

**3) Leafpaw and Hawkfrost first meet**


End file.
